Viollante (Trees Everywhere)
Viollante is a gigantic plant kaiju that lives in South America. This beast rules over the continent, creating new massive rainforests and poisonous gas. Appearance Viollante is a large plant-like monster with obvious reptilian influences, most notably crocodiles. It has 5 heads, all of them looking strikingly similar to crocodiles. Viollante actually has 5 separate bodies connected through a massive underground network of roots. The largest and most central body is the one located on the middle, with a staggering height of 1,200 meters compared to the other heads 300-600 meters. Viollante cannot walk however. The red sacs located on their abdomen is not actually their heart but its just bio-luminescence because they can't see in the dark. History Viollante's origins are unknown although some speculated that it came from a failed biotechnology experiment. It first appeared in 2004, where it devastated South America before permanently anchoring itself in the Amazon rainforest. In just 20 years almost 3/4 of the continent is rendered inhabitable by the sheer density of the forests, the dangers that lurks inside of it, and the poisonous gas emitted by the beast. All forms of weapons have been used against it but none of them succeeded in harming it. Recently the roots of Viollante has been spreading towards Central America, raising concerns that a new head of Viollante will be formed. Abilities Viollante has a strong link with the Amazon rainforest, capable of manipulating the floras in many many ways. One of which is creating blockades by cutting down trees on certain paths. It's most common form of attack is using the Snapper Vines, heavily mutated Venus flytraps with many small sharp teeth similar to those found on piranhas. While they are easily destroyed, they make it up with massive numbers. It's other and most infamous weapon is the Thorn Stopper. The Thorn Stopper is a sharp solid vine that can easily pierce through multiple layers of concrete. They come in various sizes but all of them are equally dangerous. It is uncommon to find Amazons and Amazonz using weapons made out of Thorn Stoppers. If one somehow manages to pass through the dangers of the Snapper Vines and Thorn Stoppers, then Viollante has another weapon: poison. Viollante emits poisonous green gas containing high levels of sulfur and methane. These gases are located on the deeper parts of the Amazon rainforest produced by weird geysers and from the insides of Viollante. It is possible to walk through these gas fields safely through some special suits although there's no guarantee that you'll survive. The Amazonz has developed full resistance against these poison clouds, possibly related to their biology. Good luck not getting eaten by Viollante if you managed to pass other obstacles. Viollante also has a ridiculously fast regenration so most attacks usually won't do much against it. Viollante also has more peaceful powers. For one, it increases the growth of plant life at astonishing rates and also improves upon their... stuff, making them larger and stronger. Viollante usually lets Amazons and Amazonz live around the forest, letting them use the Thorn Stoppers for buildings and weapons. Viollante often creates Flower Golems to protect those who worships it. These Flower Golems are essentially giant walking roses with Viollante's powers. Personality Viollante is extremely hostile against outsiders and would actively try to kill them for months or even years. Those who managed to survive long enough will be left alone by the beast out of respect. Viollante does not like seeing the Amazons or Amazonz being harmed by "pure humans" and would go to great lengths to ensure their safety. Biollante often talks with other monsters on their plans to eventually conquer the planet and have a "Great Game". Category:Biollante variations Category:Trees Everywhere Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Sentinel 72's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Unknown Gender